Misunderstandings
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Lucius thinks Draco and Daphne are arguing... he couldn't be more wrong.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for;**

 **Fanfiction Marathon - DracoDaphne**

 **Variety Drabble Challenge - Draco Daphne**

 **School of Prompt - Zadie Smith Quote**

 **Hogwarts Writing School, Round 7 - Pancake**

* * *

 **Misunderstandings**

* * *

 _Every moment happens twice; inside and outside, and they have two different histories. - Zadie Smith_

* * *

Lucius watched through narrowed eyes as Daphne Malfoy nee' Greengrass pulled Draco to the side of the ballroom. She was talking hurriedly, and Lucius saw his son frown. Lucius could only hope that his heir knew better than to cause a scene at such an event. After all, they were lucky that the Wizarding population was beginning to take notice of their name again in a good light.

Daphne was rubbing a hand over her stomach while she spoke, and a look of dawning understanding passed over Draco's face. Lucius watched him say something else, and a tear fell from Daphne's bright eyes to her cheek.

Sighing, Lucius thought it would be best to investigate the problem, before the two of them caused a scene.

* * *

Daphne caught sight of her husband and made her way across the ballroom as quickly as she could without actually rushing. She grabbed his arm, interrupting his greeting to her and pulled him across the room to a slightly out of the way alcove.

"Daphne, what -"

"I went to see Healer Greenburg today at Saint Mungo's. You know I've been feeling off lately, and this morning when I woke, I got dizzy and then threw up. I know you said you'd take time off work to take me, but I thought it was something simple, so I made an appointment. It's... It's not simple, Dray."

Draco frowned. "What is it, Daphne?"

She could hear the worry in his voice and she shook her head insistently. She hadn't meant to cause him any concern. She placed her hand on her stomach and smiled. "It's nothing bad, Draco. I'm pregnant."

She watched as her words sunk in and understanding took over Draco's face. A tear dropped to her cheek. "We did it. We're going to be parents."

* * *

"Daphne -"

"Is everything well over here?" Lucius asked, interrupting his son.

When both of them beamed at him, he felt somewhat wrong-footed.

"Father, Daphne's pregnant," Draco murmured quietly. Lucius could hear the joy in his tone and felt elation himself. He was going to be a grandfather. He looked from one to the other before a smile appeared on his own face to match theirs.

"Congratulations," he said quietly, aware of the guests milling around.

"Excuse me, I must go and tell mother," Daphne whispered, pressing her lips to Draco's cheek. Lucius let his hand rest on her shoulder for a second as she passed him.

"That's fantastic news, son," he said, turning back to Draco.

Draco nodded, the smile refusing to budge from his face. "It is, Father. We never... We were beginning to worry it would never happen. Hands down, it's the best thing she's ever told me."

Lucius laughed. "We'll see how happy you are when she has you getting up on the middle of the night because she wants a pancake, or something equally ridiculous. Your mother had terrible cravings when she was pregnant with you."

Draco threw his head back and laughed. "It'll be worth every second."

Lucius nodded, pride shining from his eyes as he looked at his son. "You're right. It will."

* * *

Narcissa waited with baited breath as Lucius returned to her side, a lighter look in his eyes.

"Are they quite alright, dear?" she asked quietly, raising her hand to wave to one of her friends.

"Yes, they've never been better, I imagine," Lucius replied, wrapping his arm around his wife and pressing his lips to her head briefly.

Narcissa looked up at him, then moved her gaze first to her son, then to his wife who was talking happily to her mother about something. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes shining, and she looked simply... radiant.

"She's pregnant?"

When Lucius nodded, she let out a tiny chuckle. "Oh, I'm so happy for them. Daphne was worried that it hadn't happened already. After all, they've been married over a year now."

Lucius grinned at his wife. "And to think, I thought they were arguing."


End file.
